


One Night

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One night. That was all it was suppose to be." The BAU team gets stranded at a hotel after a tough case. Drunkeness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the DVDs. I don't own Fred Astaire either.
> 
> Author's Note: This was originally entitles "While I Should Be Working" because most of this was written at work instead of paying attention to the training I was going through. Oops.

One night.

That was all it was suppose to be.

It has been a tough case; one that made each team member reevaluate if the BAU

was truly where they wanted to be. There were no winners in the outcome, no justice, only pain and misery. Compounding their suffering was a snow storm that dumped twelve inches in four house and kept going, grounding all flights. As if by unspoken agreement, the BAU members met in the hotel bar with several other stranded weary travelers.

After an hour of morosely sitting around a large table in the back, Garcia suddenly slammed her empty margarita glass on the table, startling half the bar.

"Okay, people, that's enough moping!" she demanded, rising from the table.

"We're stuck here at least tonight and possibly longer, which means we have nowhere to go tomorrow, and we're all together. We're going to have fun! Barkeep, tequila round over here!"

Within twenty minutes, Garcia had Morgan pulled out onto the small dance area.

Morgan's smooth moves had the small trio of businesswomen off their bar stools and swarmed around him. Garcia, in turn, pulled both Prentiss and Reid from their seats.

Prentiss offered her hand to the man at one of the tables who had been eye-flirting with her. He brought his friend, who took up respectfully with Garcia. JJ took pity on Reid, who looked lost with the absence of his dance partners. She laughed heartily while trying to get him to relax his muscles.

"It's good to see them having fun," Rossi commented to Hotch as he shifted to the seat beside Hotch, "especially after this year."

Hotch took a sip of the beer he switched to when Garcia began ordering shots. He glanced sideways at Rossi, trying to determine his angle. "It is."

"You should get out there and have some fun."

"I'm having fun right here."

"Sure." Rossi caught sight of a pretty brunette near the dance floor. They smiled at each other. "Excuse me."

Hotch watched as Rossi introduced himself to the brunette and let her lead him onto the dance floor. Rossi whispered into JJ's ear, causing them both to glance in Hotch's direction. Rossi then turned his attention back to his new friend while JJ left Reid in Garcia's hands. She sauntered back to the table with a smirk. JJ held her hand out to Hotch.

"Dave sent you?" he asked unnecessarily, wearily eying her hand.

JJ laughed. "Yep. He seems to think that out of all of us, you have the hardest time telling me no. Something about all those years of working in tandem over case selections."

Hotch sighed, knowing Rossi probably wasn't wrong. "I'm not going out there."

"Come on, Hotch. It'll be fun. Plus, I have a reputation to uphold." JJ shifted her weight. "I'll buy you a beer and a shot."

"Two beers."

"Deal. Now, let's go." JJ grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his chair, surprising him with her strength. She held his hands in hers to try to get him into the rhythm of the upbeat song. No matter which way she directed him, though, he remained stiff. Noticing her disappointed look, he concentrated hard to match her dance steps on the next song, which only resulted in her laughing until she was nearly in tears. Hotch laughed with her, unable to stop himself. The third song was much kinder in that it just required them to jump up and down. The song after that was a slow song, causing Hotch to glance around nervously. Reid paired with Garcia, Prentiss paired with her dance partner, Rossi paired with the brunette, and Morgan paired with one of the trio, leaving the others to give them murderous looks.

Hotch looked down at JJ, who smiled at him expectantly. The twinkle in her eye relaxed him and he took one hand in his, placing the other on the small of her back.

JJ put her free hand on his shoulder, drawing lazy circles there with her pointer finger. Hotch turned her suddenly to avoid crashing into another couple causing JJ

to stumble into his chest. Hotch gasped sharply at the feel of her soft curves pressed into his body.

"Sorry," Hotch mumbled. He stared into her darkening eyes, feeling his body starting to react. She was attractive, he always knew that, but he only ever saw her as a subordinate, a colleague, a friend. Here, on this dance floor, with her body against his and her eyes pinning him, all he could see was her as a woman; a beautiful, sensual woman.

"Want to get a drink?" JJ asked him, a slight hitch in her breath.

Hotch practically squeaked when he replied, "Yes."

JJ and Hotch hurried back to the table. Hotch finished the remainder of his beer in a single gulp, ignoring the question in JJ's raised eyebrows. He ordered them each two rounds and more tequila shots. By the time Reid and Garcia joined them at the table, he was halfway to forgetting his name and feeling much calmer.

"Okay, spill, Jayje. How did you get the boss-man on the dance floor?" Garcia asked, sipping another margarita.

"I promised him I'd buy him two beers and a shot," JJ shrugged, her blue eyes sparking mischievously.

"Which you haven't delivered," Hotch added.

"But..."

"Have not delivered." Hotch's voice was growing louder with each word.

"You heard the man: get him his beer and tequila!" Garcia ordered. "And me another margarita. And Reid another beer. And another round of tequila. For everyone!"

JJ returned from the bar with her hands full and followed by the lone waitress with a stacked tray. Hotch hounded JJ, Reid, and Garcia until they were as drunk as he was. He regaled them with stories of his wild days in college and made someone clink with him each time he took a sip. They were all red-faced with glee when Prentiss, Morgan, and Rossi (still with his brunette) returned.

"Have a little party without us?" Prentiss asked in awe of the empty bottles, glasses, and shot glasses on the table.

"Yep," Reid answered. "So, you better catch up."

They say down to a few more beers, and in Rossi's case, a few more scotches.

They picked on Reid's hair, tried to scare Rossi's friend away with stories of his exes, and encouraged Prentiss to get the number of her dance partner. They talked of old cases, interesting LEOs, and administrative nightmares. Each gave their first impressions of Hotch, from Rossi's nervous kid to Prentiss' scary overlord, since he was drunk enough not to frighten any of them. Hotch tried to give them his patented glare, but his silly smile broke through each time. The gathering came to an end when Garcia's head fell to the table with a thud.

"You taking me to bed, sweet cheeks?" Garcia slurred as Morgan hoisted her from her chair.

"You bet, Baby Girl," he chuckled. He and Reid waved good night before heading upstairs to put Garcia to bed. Morgan promised to sleep on the other bed in case she needed anything during the night.

Prentiss begged off next, but not before getting the number of her Fred Astaire.

She quietly left the bar with reddened cheeks and her head down. JJ caught a small smile on her face as she walked through the door. Rossi's new friend hung off his shoulder as he said his good-byes with promises of no wake-up calls before 10am extracted from Hotch.

Only JJ and Hotch as well as the bartender and a few stranglers remained. Both JJ

and Hotch were sipping water in an attempt to stave off tomorrow's hangover. JJ

seemed content to sit and watch the rest of the patrons, including one poor businessman dressed in a suit trying desperately to pick up the beautiful blond at the bar. Hotch was content to sit there with her despite some lingering weirdness from the dance floor. He was subtly swaying his head to the soft music still playing on the jukebox.

JJ turned to him with a smile on her face. "Dance with me."

"What?" Hotch's mind sputtered in twenty directions.

JJ stood up, grasping his hands to pull him up. "Come dance with me."

She led him onto the dance floor once again. JJ directed him to put his arms around her waist before looping her arms around his neck. She tucked in close enough that he could feel her body heat without touching.

"Did you have fun tonight?" she asked, her voice low.

"I did." His voice was also low.

"Despite the dancing?" JJ was playing with hair on the back of his neck.

Hotch chuckled. "Possibly because of the dancing... or maybe because of my dance partner."

"Hotch," JJ mumbled. She looked up at him with the same darkening eyes he saw earlier.

JJ rose up and placed a gentle kiss on the side of his mouth. Hotch's eyes widened and his hands gripped her waist, but he didn't pull away. JJ put another tentative kiss on his lips before pulling back. She smiled at the small catch in his breath. She brought her lips to his a third time, this time leaving them linger to feel the shape, to breath in his scent. JJ began to pull away only to have Hotch bring her entire body flushed against him.

Hotch ran his tongue along her bottom lip. JJ opened her mouth slightly and Hotch used his tongue to tease her lips and the tip of her tongue. JJ groaned in both frustration and ecstasy before opening her mouth fully to him. Hotch swept his tongue into her mouth tasting beer and tequila. He swept, swirled, licked at his leisure. JJ grabbed onto his shoulders to keep from melting to the floor. He was far better at this than she could have ever anticipated.

They kissed and kissed and kissed some more. JJ began to thrust her tongue against Hotch's in a dance for dominance. There was no sating their desire for one another. Only when she made an urgent noise deep in her throat did Hotch break the kiss so they could breath. He kissed her lightly across her jaw, down her neck where he suckled over her pulse point until she bucked against him. JJ put her hands on the sides of his face to draw him back to her. She laid a sweet kiss on his throbbing lips.

"Come on." JJ grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers. She dragged him out of the bar and into the elevator. Hotch felt his entire body vibrating as he held her hand.

He kept space between them to to prevent himself from having her against the elevator wall.

JJ marched them into her room as it was at the end of the hall, bordering only Reid who could sleep through anything. She closed the door only to be pressed against it as Hotch intertwined their bodies. He brushed the hair from her forehead, taking in her glowing cheeks and swollen lips.

"JJ..." Hotch said, unsure now that they were in her room. She was still his subordinate, still with Will as far as he knew.

"Ssh," she hushed him, sending all doubts fleeing to the corners of his mind. She captured his mouth once again. JJ ran her hands up his chest to the top of his shirt, where she began to open the buttons while he slipped his hands under her shirt, tracing the smooth skin with his fingers. JJ removed his shirt from his shoulders and dropped it to the floor. She wasted no time in divesting his white undershirt behind only to have her red t-shirt follow behind it. Hotch froze, staring at the dark red lacy bra against her alabaster skin. JJ made an impatient noise to get his attention.

He shot her a devilish grin before lowering his mouth to her right breast, sucking her nipple as deep as he could through the thin fabric. JJ leaned her head against the door, kneading her hands in his dark hair, torn between keeping him there and pulling him away. Hotch kissed across the swell of her breasts until he gave the left one the same treatment as the right. Hotch reclaimed her mouth with ferociousness while bringing his hands up her to remove her bra. He tossed it somewhere across the room without care, never breaking their kisses.

JJ lowered her hand to stroke him over his pants. Hotch shuddered, leaning into her hand. JJ broke their kiss to nip and taste along his neck until she found the spot that caused him to moan. She settled in there until she was she would leave her mark all the while unbutton his pants, and pulling down his zipper. Hotch captured her hands suddenly to stop her wandering. He placed his hands on her butt to lift her. He turned and carried her to the bed, wildly sucking on her neck. He stood her in front of the bed, unhooked the button to her pants before sitting her on the edge of the bed.

Hotch removed her shoes and socks, giving her feet a slight massage, while she watched with amused curiosity from her elbows. Hotch knelt in front of her, hooking her belt loops to slowly drag her pants off, taking her red panties with her. His hot eyes raked all over her naked body, making her fidget. Hotch wiggled is eyebrows at her before placing a feather kiss on her right ankle, her left knee, both thighs. He placed a single kiss in her center just to her jump. He ran a finger through her folds, setting a steady exploration. Hotch slipped a single finger inside her. He smiled as his name fell from her lips. He pumped his finger in and out, adding a spiral to her opening as he passed. Hotch began to circle her bud with his thumb to see her eyes glaze over. JJ collapsed onto the bed, her muscles clenching tighter and tighter.

When she began to jerk madly, he replaced his thumb with his mouth and added a second finger. He kept up his steady assault until she was screaming out his name, her thighs tight around his head.

When she had calmed enough to release him, he stood, removing his remaining clothing. JJ bit her bottom lip until it bled taking him all in through a hazy glaze. She sat back up, running a finger over the length of him. She wrapped her fist him, firmly running up and down his shaft. She applied various amounts of speed, of pressure, while fondling his testicles with her other hand.

"JJ," Hotch groaned. He repeated more forcefully, "JJ!"

JJ looked up to see all of the muscles in his neck strained. She kissed the end of his penis as she let him go just to watch the shiver course through his body. She held out her hand to lead him onto the bed. Hotch lay to her side to calm himself down, while resuming kissing her. He relished the feel of her hands over his hair, his arms, his shoulders, his neck. JJ traced over every scar on his chest, never pausing or pulling away in disgust as he feared in the back of his mind. Hotch felt himself tear up. JJ disengaged her tongue from his to kiss away his tears. She cradled his face in her hands lovingly rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks. He smiled at her, a genuine smile.

JJ ravaged his mouth, plunged her tongue in, stroking the sides, the roof, his teeth. She sucked on his tongue until ached. He thrust at her on instinct.

"Now," she whispered into his ear.

Hotch turned her under him. He penetrated slowly, matching groans erupting from both of them. He pulled out just as slowly before filling her once again. He slid in and out of her at an increasingly frenzied rate; JJ rose to meet each thrust. Hotch kissed her shoulders, her cheeks, her lips; told her of her beauty. He added a roll to his hips when he her breathing amplify greatly. JJ's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her muscles convulsed around him. For the second time that night, she called out his hoarsely as her world exploded into nothing but feeling. A few more pushes and he climaxed, spilling into her.

They collapsed in a sweaty heap and remained that way for several minutes. He kissed her lightly as he withdrew from her. She pouted at his loss. Hotch turned her on her side and curled around her. He threw the sheet that had found itself balled up in a corner of the bed over the two of them, setting one hand on her hip, the other nestling her breast. JJ placed a hand on his thigh. They were soon drifting off to sleep.

JJ woke him less than two hours later bring him to arousal with her mouth. She slid on him, grinding down while he caressed her breasts, pinching her nipples. She leaned down over him, grabbing his hand to get where she wanted to go. He screamed into her mouth when he followed right behind her. Hotch woke her an hour later with his fingers. She hooked her ankles behind his back as he pounded into her with fire. She bit neck as they came together, stars in both their eyes.

Hotch woke in a fog early in morning. He was trying to figure out why his body ached, but in a good way. He opened one of his eyes to look directly into JJ's sleeping face. It all came back to him a sudden swoosh. Hotch tensed, unsure of what to do: get up and leave and risk their friendship, their work relationship; stay and wait for her to wake up and risk their friendship; their work relationship.

He must have shifted or sighed without realizing as he suddenly found himself staring in JJ's bright blue eyes.

"Morning," JJ yawned.

"Good morning," he replied, stiffly.

JJ stretched and rolled onto her back, taking the sheet with her. "Hotch, we've seen each other naked; screamed each others' names out in the throes of passion. I don't think we need to be so formal."

Hotch chuckled, feeling himself relax. "Sorry. Should we... talk about this?"

"I don't think this needs to change anything. It was just one night. We can go back to how we were."

"You think so."

JJ nodded, sincerity in her eyes. Hotch breathed a sigh of relief. That he could handle.

One night.

That was all it was suppose to be.

But Hotch found himself searching her when he woke in the middle of the night.

He hadn't done that since early in his marriage, too used to sleeping alone in hotel rooms and then sleeping alone at home. He found himself watching JJ as she walked past his office, imagining what she looked like underneath the clothes she wore. He was unable to tear himself away from her face while she talked, no matter whom she was talking to, found himself staring at her, lost in memories.

One night.

But he found excuses to be alone with her under the guise of mentoring her in her new position. He kept her close on cases, almost never put her in the field if he wasn't there. He made sure he was never further than a seat away on the plane, at any restaurant, or the occasional bar they all visited. He was careful not to have more than a single drink. If JJ or anyone else notice the changes in Hotch, they weren't giving him any indication.

One night.

But it was JJ who showed up at his hotel room in the middle of the night.

"This isn't working," she said, walking into his room, closing the door behind him.

Hotch closed his eyes as if in pain. "It's not?"

"No. I can't stop thinking about you; about that night. I can feel you on my skin all the time. I look for you in the middle of the night. We had one night together and I look for you in the middle of the night. How ridiculous is that?"

"Not ridiculous at all," Hotch told her, quietly. "I'm having the same problem."

JJ was torn between relief and disbelief. "You are?"

Hotch stood in front of her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I think about you, about us, all the time. Haven't you noticed how I've kept you close to me these last few months?"

"I've been too busy keeping you close to me." JJ stroked his cheek. "Are we really considering doing this?"

"If by 'this,' you mean start a relationship where I get to take you out to dinner where I call in connections to impress you at a fancy restaurant and you wear you best underwear, where we get to spend time together with us and our boys, where we get to meet each others' families, then, yes, I think we're really considering this."

JJ took a step closer to him so that they were almost touching. "Add in lazy Sundays in bed and that's what I meant."

Hotch breathed in sharply. "Will?"

"We broke up months ago, before there was ever a hint of you and me. What about our job?"

Hotch moved so that they were touching. He ran his hands up her back before settling on her shoulders. "Strauss owes me a favor or two. I won't be able to be your boss, but we'll make it work."

"Good." She placed a timid kiss on mouth. She wrapped her arms around his waist and took his surprised gasp as opportunity to deepen the kiss. They were heaving when she broke the kiss. "I could become addicted to you."

"That works out well," Hotch told her. His voice was serious, but his eyes were amused, "because I'm already addicted to you."

THE END


End file.
